In the surveillance industry, including but not limited to home and/or business surveillance and animal/game/trail surveillance, conventional fixed (non-moveable) axis, fixed board mounted cameras can detect motion only up to approximately 60 degrees dependant only on the (FOV) field of view from the camera lens, and are not capable of 360 degree horizontal or 90 degree vertical movement whatsoever.
Surveillance systems have been developed that utilize one or more cameras as imaging devices, which cameras are typically mounted in opportune locations for periodically or continual surveillance. Such systems may take images at regular intervals or may be triggered by movement or other sensors. The cameras are mounted to be pointed to a specific location and may include adjustability in the setting up of the camera to view a desired location.
In the case of surveillance equipment that is mounted to a building or facility, cameras are typically hard-wired to a system, which wiring includes a power supply. Power can be provided to run the camera and any sensors used to trigger the camera.
In the case of remote surveillance systems, such as can be set up at remote locations not having a power connect, batteries must provide power to operate the camera and any sensors. The long term supply of power or the supply of greater power than needed for simple camera and sensor operation is a problem and dependent on the quantity of battery power that is available as supplied. Battery power is limited not only in time but also in the degree of power available to operate devices.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art, and also provides multi-axis apparatuses and systems, which can be used full-time under all types of light conditions, day and night.